Abigail Lily Potter: I Taught You Better
by x-KatieOakley-x
Summary: In my imagination, Abigail Lily Potter appeared. She's two years older that Harry, and her existing doesn't change the story line of Harry Potter. Anyway, enjoy and leave a review! Rated T because I'm paranoid. First Year and first story in the series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! :) Just to explain that, in this story, Abigail is 3 years older than Harry. It's quite a short chapter because I didn't know what to put. How can a three year old explain her parent's death? I didn't know, and I didn't want to put the impression that she's older than she is. And three year olds think everything is a game, don't they? Anyway, enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah... I don't own Harry Potter... but I own a dog! And she's licking my foot. Ew... :L**

* * *

James Potter watched as his three-year-old daughter, Abigail Lily Potter, ambled around the living room, laughing and having fun. He chuckled as she pulled on his best friend's, Sirius Black, hair.

"James! Your daughter's maiming me!" Sirius yelled, causing James to laugh even more. Remus Lupin, who was sat beside Sirius, laughed and ruffled Abigail's hair.

"Good girl, Abigail," Lily Potter smiled from the doorway, her and James' one-year-old son, Harry James Potter, on her hip. Smiling, she passed him to James.

"You know, your daughter's pretty head-strong for being a bitch," Sirus laughed, and was met by glares from Lily and James.

"Sirius!"

"Padfoot!"

Abigail giggled. "Bitch," she repeated, still laughing.

"It looks like Abigail's learnt a new word, dear," Lily sighed, shaking her head. She sat down onto the sofa next to James, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Do you think if we recited Shakespeare to her, she'd pick it up?" Lily laughed, James and Remus laughing along with her. Sirius frowned at the floor.

"Who's Shakespeare?" he asked, looking at Remus for an answer.

"The man who wrote Romeo and Juliet," Remus answered, taking a sip of his tea.

Sirius looked even more confused. "Who's Romeo and Juliet?"

Lily laughed and held her arms out to Abigail. Abigail, smiling a toothy grin, got up and ran into her mother's arms. Lily settled her onto her lap.

"She's going to be a right madam when she grows up," Sirius said, shaking his head.

"She won't be that bad," Lily said, frowning.

"How do you know? She could be a Slytherin," Sirius said matter-of-factly.

Lily and James looked at each other. "With us as parents? No, I don't think she'll be a Slytherin. I think she'll be the prettiest girl in Hogwarts," James said.

"The kind of girl that a broom cupboard is a second home to?" Sirius smirked.

"Okay, then. I think when she grows up, she'll be a nun."

Sirius' face turned blank. "What's a nun?" he asked stupidly.

Lily, James and Remus laughed.

"Now I feel all warm and happy inside," Sirius snorted.

* * *

James watched as his son zoomed around on his toy broomstick, obviously enjoying himself. Abigail was sat on the sofa eating, occasionally throwing a piece of food at James, to which James laughed. He knew he shouldn't be teaching her bad habits, but it made him happy to see her having fun. It also made him happy to see Harry having fun. He caught him and whirled him in the air when he rode into him.

Lily looked at her family from the kitchen. They may be a small family, and a family that had not been very lucky so far, but they loved each other, and that's all that really mattered. She smiled at them.

There was a large bang from the hallway, and both parents looked up. James looked for his wand, but remembering he had left it in the bedroom upstairs, got up cautiously, making sure Harry was safe on the sofa, and made his way to the hallway.

"Lily, take the kids and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"

With one last fleeting glance to the hallway where her husband was, Lily grabbed her children and ran up the stairs.

"Mummy, you're hurting me," Abigail whined, fidgeting in her mother's arms. She let out a shriek, and fell to the floor.

"Abigail!" Lily cried, trying to get her daughter. Abigail struggled, and got away from Lily, running into her room. _He's after Harry, _Lily thought, _she'll be safe._

She turned around and ran into Harry's room, placing him in his crib. She turned around from her son and faced the door way; and faced certain death.

Abigail hid herself under her bed. _We're playing a game, _she thought excitedly to herself. _I'm going to win. _

There was a horrible laugh, and a shrieking.

She pulled her legs closer to her chest. _I don't like this game. _

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review. It really brings a smile to my face :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would just like to say, thank you to everyone who clicked that review button and added this story to their alerts. This is no lie; I was jumping up and down screaming. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and it is considerably longer. I always welcome suggestions about the story, and, of course, reviews. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: When you see a pig flying, you will rest in peace knowing I have safely transformed into J.K. Rowling. Until then, she owns it all.**

* * *

Abigail Lily Potter, although she never like to be called that, preferring Abbey, turned over in her bed. Yawning, she opened her eyes. As soon as she opened them, she wished she hadn't. Her Aunt Petunia was standing at the door, her face stern.

"Get up," she said strictly.

Abbey fought the urge to roll her eyes. "What happened to your please and ques?"

"Get up, _please_," she snapped.

Abbey groaned. She sat up and stretched her arms, hitting her head on the ceiling of the cupboard. Her and her brother, Harry Potter, had been forced to sleep in a cupboard for ten years. "What's the special occasion?" she murmured, wiping her eyes.

"Dudley's birthday. And Marge is coming, so you will behave."

"Fatty McFattington!" Abbey yelled. "With the horrible dogs?"

Petunia pursed her lips, a smile tugging at the corners; she hated Marge too. "Yes."

Abbey grinned and reached for some clothes. Running past her aunt, she went into the bathroom and got changed. She loved annoying Marge, and pulling pranks on her. It was always fun. She looked into the mirror before she left. Her red hair was tied in a bun on top of her head, and her hazel eyes looked extremely tired.

When she was ready, she made her way into the kitchen. Dudley looked at her expectantly. "Morning, Duddykins," she yawned.

Dudley was her fat, and I mean fat, cousin. He was only nine, and already the size of two normal men. 'Duddykins' was the nickname his mum, Petunia, used for him, and Abbey always like calling him it because it irritated him.

"Cook me breakfast," Dudley scowled at her.

"Who crawled up your backside and died?" Abbey snorted. "Actually, don't answer that," she said, looking gleefully at Aunt Petunia. She glared at her.

"Didn't you hear him? Cook."

Abbey rolled her eyes and walked over to the stove. She got some bacon out of the fridge, wincing at the feel of it, and put it under the grill. She continued to cook some sausages and beans as well.

There was knock on the door. "Go answer it," Petunia said.

"But I'm cooking!" Abbey protested.

Vernon, Petunia's husband wondered into the room. He was also obese like his son, and he had a huge bushy mustache covering his upper lip. "There's someone at the door," he said, reaching for the news paper.

Sighing, Abbey left the kitchen and went to the door. She opened it to see a tall, old man, with a long beard and piercing blue eyes hidden behind glasses. He looked like he was wearing some sort of dressing gown.

"What are you trying to sell me?" she groaned, leaning against the door frame. She looked away from him when Harry came stumbling down the stairs, fully dressed.

"Marge's coming," she warned. Harry sighed and went into the living room. She turned back to the man.

"Hello, Abigail," he smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"That's not my name," Abbey mumbled, looking shocked.

"Yes, it is," he smiled.

"How do you know?"

"I knew your parents."

"So did I."

He smiled again. "May I come in?"

Abbey narrowed her eyes. "Maybe. But I don't know who you are. You could be here to rape Dudley."

"What if I promise not to?" he smiled.

She hesitated. "Make yourself at home!" she cried, running through to the living room. She looked around for Harry, but saw he was in the garden.

"Petunia," the man said, smiling at her. "And you'll be Vernon and Dudley?"

The Dursleys looked at him with fearful expressions. "Go upstairs," Petunia muttered to Dudley, who did as she told him.

"Abigail, I have brought you a letter," he turned to Abbey, passing her a letter. She took it wearily, and opened it up.

_Dear Miss. Potter,_

_ We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_ Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st._

_ Yours sincerely,_

_ Minevra McGonagall_

_ Deputy Headmistress _

Abbey looked slowly from the letter to the man in front of her. _I am losing my marbles, _she thought. _I am going round the bend. I have gone bananas. I am off my nut-_

"What do you think Abigail?" he asked, again smiling.

"I think I need to go and see a shrink," she muttered, sitting down at the table.

"Haven't you made anything happen before when you're angry or upset?" he asked, taking a seat on the sofa.

"Well, yeah, I punched a hole in a door once," she shrugged.

"Not like that," he laughed. "But magic."

"Magic?"

"Yes, magic."

Abbey leaned back on the chair. _Magic? _But magic was only in fairy tales. And fairy tales didn't exist, did they? But, then again, there had been many incidents where something would explode or disappear, but she had always convinced herself it didn't really happen. But, might have it?

"I don't know," she finally sighed. "I've never heard of any magic- real magic."

"Would you like me to show you?" he asked.

"No!" Vernon finally spoke up. "I will not have any of this- this magic going on in my house!"

"That is your decision," he said humbly. "Would it be okay if I took Abigail out for the day?"

Abbey turned to Vernon and tried her best puppy-dog expression. His upper lip curled, and he grunted. "Fine," he snapped.

Abbey, grinning happily, rushed to the hallway, pulling on her battered shoes. She pulled on a jumper and waited by the door.

They went outside before Abbey stopped suddenly. "Wait!" she said. He turned to look at her. "What do I call you?"

"Professor Dumbledore."

* * *

**A/N: Yep, so we meet Dumbledore. I like the idea of her having an attitude, as Harry's always been sort of nice to his elders. I think what she says is the kind of think I would say. **

**Now, I am going to try my mind control. YOU WILL PUSH THAT BUTTON SAYING REVIEW! YOU WANT TO! YES, YOU DO!**

**Or you don't. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! I'm going to start replying to reviews that are sort of questions... so yeah. Um.. anything else to say? Well done Great Britain (Olympics), I guess. We now have 40 medals, 18 of which gold. I'm just excited. :D**

**_potterhead from potterland_ - Yeah, they are a bit nice, aren't they? I'll try and make them more horrible. And the reason they didn't take Harry is so it doesn't change the whole story line of the first few chapters of the first book. Thanks for the review :)**

**_ForeverTeamEdward13_ - I don't think Vernon does, I think he might dislike her more because she does have a lot of attitude. Petunia may like her slightly better because she looks like Lily and and she was her sister. I think she also feels very guilty. And I'm not planning on Harry knowing about magic. There's something in the next chapter that shows that, and I've nearly finished it. Thanks for the review :)**

**Thank you to anyone else who has reviewed. They are currently saved on my phone :)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm not doing very good on the whole steal-a-piece-of-J.K.-Rowling's-DNA-so-I-can-use-Polyjuice-Potion-to-transform-into-her thing, and I haven't yet met a pig that can fly, so I guess she'll just have to own it...**

* * *

Abbey was shocked when she ended up outside a shabby looking bar in the center of London. She looked skeptically at Professor Dumbledore, who smiled back at her. _Yep, _she thought, _I have forgotten the stranger-danger thing again, haven't I? _

"Where's the magic?" she asked, curiously.

"You just wait," he mumbled, opening the door and stepping in. She looked around and found herself surrounded by lots of people in dressing gowns. She looked down at her clothes, frowning, and suddenly felt very out of place.

"Hello, Tom," Dumbledore smiled. "Can we go through to the Alley?"

The barman, apparently named Tom, nodded and gestured towards a door. Dumbledore turned around and gestured for her to follow him, and she did so. She found herself facing a brick wall. _How magical, _she thought stiffly.

"That is a very beautiful wall," she nodded. "I like how the red bricks compliment the broken bricks. It makes them feel.. er.. nice?"

He laughed a quick chuckle, before pulling a wooden stick out of his pocket.

"Is that-?"

"A wand? Yes."

He tapped his wand against the wall, and the bricks transformed into an archway, showing a long street.

"Diagon Alley," he announced. "While we're here, we can get your school supplies."

Abbey lunged into her pocket and pulled out her letter. She put the one she had already read back into her pocket, and looked at the one she had not.

_Uniform:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all students clothes should carry name tags_

_Books:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One)_ by_ Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_ by_ Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_ by_ Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by_ Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by_ Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by_ Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by _Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Preservation _by _Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment:_

_1 Wand_

_1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

She looked back up at Dumbledore. "I can't afford all this!" she gasped.

"Ah, it seems I have forgotten to tell you about the considerable fortune your parents left you," he said, still walking forward even though Abbey had stopped.

"Fortune?" she asked, running to catch up with him. "What fortune? I haven't heard anything about a fortune!"

"It is in Gringotts," he said, nodding ahead.

"Gringotts? What's that, some kind of disease?" she asked, confused.

"No, it is the wizarding bank," he said.

"Like Natwest? Or Lloyds TSB? Or Santander? Or HSBC? Or Nationwide-"

"Are they Muggle banks?" he interrupted.

"Yes," she finished rather lamely. "I forgot Royal Bank of Scotland. Although, some people call it RBS-"

"As much as I am interested in Muggles, I do not need to know this today. Maybe you could tell me some other time?"

"Okay. Now, where do I get my uniform?"

"That would be Madam Malkin's."

* * *

After she had collected all her school things, which was quite a lot considering she had nearly six bags, Dumbledore took her into Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour to buy an ice cream. As Abbey sat down eating a pumpkin ice cream, which was nice considering it was made from pumpkin, Dumbledore stood up.

"Well, it was nice to see you today, Abigail. And I am sure that I have shown you enough magic for you to believe me," he said, and Abbey nodded enthusiastically. "So," he continued, "have you got enough Muggle money to get back to Surrey?"

Abbey looked through her pockets and found nothing.

"Er-" she mumbled awkwardly.

"I'll take that as a no?" he said politely. Whistling slightly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a Muggle twenty-pound note. "Will this be enough to get back to Surrey?"

Abbey had never seen that much money in her life. She stared at it bewildered as she nodded. He passed it to her.

"Goodbye, Abigail. I look forward to seeing you in September." Then he was gone.

She looked around for him. "Dumbledore!" she cried. "What train do I get?"

After waiting for a reply, but not getting one. Sighing, she got up and stumbled over to the inn. Now how did she get out? She didn't have a wand. She turned around and made her way through Diagon Alley. At a certain point, the bright, colorful bricks stopped being bright and colorful and turned to a dingy black. They people around this part of the alley were scary; almost terrifying.

"Excuse me," she muttered as she tried to get past a man. He had straight blond hair, a pointed chin, and dark eyes.

"Ah, Abigail Potter," he muttered in a monotone voice. A woman came up behind him with a child. She had long, blond hair, dark eyes, and she looked as though she had a bad smell under her nose. The child looked no older than Harry, and he had blond hair, a pointed face and dark eyes.

"Excuse me," she repeated.

"How are your parents?" he smiled evilly.

Something clicked in the back of Abbey's mind. "Move out the bloody way, will you?" she yelled. Smiling one last evil smile, he moved and let her past. She started to run down the street, until she came out into a Muggle alley at the other end, and made her way to King's Cross station.

She had never been so pleased to be back at Privet Drive.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, we see a little of the Malfoys in there. Nasty pieces of work, aren't they? Remember to review, it brightens my day. Thank you for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! I was thinking of changing the title. Maybe instead of _I Taught You Better, _I was thinking of _These Wings Were Meant To Fly _(after a Little Mix song that just came out called Wings. You should listen to it). Any opinions on that?**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was J.K. Rowling. It'd be awesome. I'm going to make a plan to kidnap Tinkerbell and make her transform me into J.K. Rowling *cackles*. Until then, she owns the characters and story line and things... And I guess I have to credit Christina Aguilera for a little bit in this chapter too... **

* * *

Abbey got up and dressed as if it was any normal day. Well, it was any normal day. It would be any normal day until September 1st, in which she would step out of the normal and become what she was destined to be - a witch.

As she reached the bottom step of the stairs, she groaned eternally. Marge was here. She looked back down at her outfit. Yes, she defiantly looked her shabbiest. That would please Marge. Give them a point to have conversation on.

Abbey snorted as she made her way into the living room.

"Ah, Abigail," Marge said as soon as she spotted her. Her eyes were narrowed.

"Hello! What a surprise seeing you here! What brings you here?" Abbey asked, mock polite.

"Still rude as ever," Marge said bluntly.

"Still fat and ugly as ever," Abbey smirked.

Marge turned back to Vernon. "I still don't see why you keep her," she said bitterly.

"Neither do I," he replied, egg stuck in his mustache. "But Petunia insists we must." He let out a pitiful sigh.

Abbey scoffed. "Admit it, you keep me because you love me."

"Who on Earth would love you?" Vernon said.

Abbey pretended to be offended. "_I am beautiful, no matter what they say_," she sang, "_words can't bring me down_!"

"Abigail, shut up!" Petunia hissed. "Go do something useful and mow the lawn!"

"I don't feel like it!" she whined, sitting down on the window-sill. An owl flew through the window and settled itself on Abbey's head.

"How's the weather up there?" she laughed, reaching to get the letter.

_Dear Ms. P. Dursley,_

"It's for you," Abbey shrugged, holding out the letter.

Petunia looked at the letter as though it might explode. Vernon looked at it with his upper lip curled and Marge looked at it with a confused expression.

Shaking, Petunia reached out and opened it. She read it silently and then folded it up and put it in her pocket.

"We'll talk later," she hissed at Abbey. She regained the natural cool look on her face. "Now, go and mow the lawn."

Groaning, Abbey got up and made her way to the garden.

* * *

Abbey walked in from the garden, covered in sweat, and found only her little brother Harry at the table.

"Where's the Blobbys gone?" she asked, falling down onto a chair. Harry smiled at his sister's nickname for the Dursleys.

"They went out," he replied. She looked up at her little brother. His untamed black hair framed his face like his round glasses framed his bright green eyes. He was very skinny for his age, and, although he was short for his age too, he was a couple of centimeters taller than Abbey, even though he was two years younger than her. That went to prove how short she was. They were complete opposites. Harry was quite calm, and he was a generally nice and good person. Abbey, however, was the stereotypical read-head; bad-tempered. She was also very cheeky and had a very bad attitude.

"So, what insults has Marge been throwing at you?" she asked casually, getting up to pour herself and Harry a drink.

"I don't know about insults, but she set her dog on me," Harry said miserably.

"What did you do?" She set the drinks on the table.

"Hid up a tree," he said bitterly, and Abbey laughed.

"You coward," she chuckled. "I've taught you better. You should've poked the dog in the eye or something."

"Isn't that animal cruelty?"

"Have you ever thought what they do to us is child cruelty?"

"I guess not," he said thoughtfully.

* * *

Abbey yawned as she made her way into the living room. It was the middle of the night, and Petunia had woken her up _to talk to her. _Abbey wanted to bite her head off.

"Sit down," Petunia snapped.

Abbey did as she was told, and placed her head on the table.

"Read this," Petunia said. Abbey raised her head slightly to see Petunia holding out a letter. Sighing, she took it.

_Dear Ms. P. Durlsey,_

_I hope not to cause any inconvenience, but I think it necessary that Abigail Potter has her own room. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Abbey looked back up at them.

"Did you put him up to this?"

"Of course I didn't," she said. "But maybe you should listen to the man, he has a magical wand after all."

Petunia bit on her lip, thinking.

"Fine, you can have your own room-"

"-YAY-"

"-but," Petunia snapped, glaring at Abbey. "Harry is not to know of any of this- this magic idiocy!"

Abbey shrugged. "Fine. Can I go back to bed now?"

Petunia opened her mouth to say something, and thought better of it. She nodded.

Abbey went back and curled up in her bed.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! some Harry-Abbey bonding there, and some singing. Yay! :) Please review, and I'll try and update again soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hogwarts in the next chapter! YAY! This chapter's sort of just a fill-in chapter, but I guess there's a few interesting things... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah... I don't think I'm going to be J.K. Rowling anytime soon. My life really sucks... But she owns it all... Except Abbey? Maybe? *Shrugs***

* * *

Abbey ran around her new bedroom, which she had moved into in the last few weeks, screaming. Today, she would be going to Hogwarts. _Today, she would be going to Hogwarts!_

Her trunk had been packed for the past week, and she had made sure she had packed all her school equipment. She would be driven up to London, then catch a train from King's Cross._She could not wait._

She looked to the clock. _Nine o'clock. _They would be leaving soon. Hurriedly, she grabbed her trunk and started pulling it down the stairs. Harry was sat at the bottom, looking very sad.

"What's the matter?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"I don't want you to go," he muttered quietly.

She sighed and leaned back against the wall. "In a couple of years, you'll be coming with me. You'll be fine. Just be good and don't give them an excuse to chuck you out on the street.

Harry looked at her, and gave her a hug. "I love you, Abbey," he muttered.

"I love you too. Now, c'mon, I don't want to be late."

They grinned at each other, and made their way out into the car. Abbey put the trunk in the boot, and sat down in the back next to Harry and Dudley. She didn't see why they had to go with her.

_But she was going to Hogwarts! _

* * *

As they pulled up outside King's Cross station, she could barely hold her excitement. She hugged her brother one last time, was rude to the Dursleys one last time, grabbed her trunk and made her way to the station.

Looking around at the people on the station, she thought they didn't look very magical. She pushed her trolley, which was loaded with her trunk, towards a train conductor.

"Excuse me," she said politely. "Can you tell me where-" she looked down at her ticket, "-Platform Nine and Three Quarters is?"

"Platform Nine and Three Quarters?" he scoffed. Another train conductor looked over at them, walking over. He pulled a wand out of his pocket and pointed it at the first conductor.

"Obliviate," he muttered, and the first conductor's eyes went misty. "You'll be a first year, eh?"

"Er- yes," she muttered.

"Well, you'll need to be going through that column there." He pointed to a column in the middle of the platform. It had a sign saying _nine _on it.

"Through a column?" she asked skeptically, looking at the column.

He frowned, a line appearing between his eyebrows. "What's your name, kid?"

"Abbey Potter," she replied almost instantly.

"You'll be the eldest Potter kid then, eh?"

She looked back at the man. "I'm the oldest, yes."

He looked at her as though he had something to say. Finally, he said, "will you sign my cap?"

"Excuse me?"

"Er- well, you see, my wife's always been a big fan of yours and your brothers," he muttered awkwardly. Abbey let out a single chuckle.

"Eh, don't worry. Would you like some help getting through to the Platform?"

"Um... no, I think I'll be fine," she replied, throwing him one more baffled look before walking over to the column he showed her. Slowly, she reached out her hand and placed it against the wall. She almost screamed when her hand fell through.

She looked around to make sure no one had noticed, before leaning against the trolley and pushing it through the barrier. She closed her eyes as she went through, and when she opened them, she couldn't help but grin. She could see she was surrounded by witches and wizards as they all looked as through they were wearing dressing gowns. She didn't know there were this many witches and wizards in England.

Observing the scene, she pushed the trolley over to the train. The man by the door levitated her trunk away, and made the trolley disappear. She showed him her ticket, and he let her onto the train. Walking down the hallway, she found a compartment that was empty. She had taken a carry-on bag with her, and she put her robes on before settling down in a corner against a window. She pulled a book out of her bag that she had stolen from Petunia's room.

After she had been reading for about ten minutes, four boys barged into the compartment. She looked up at them. The eldest looked around seventeen, the youngest about her age. The youngest ones were identical to each other. _They must be twins, _she thought. The twins looked at each other, shrugged, and sat down opposite her. The other two followed their lead and sat down as well. Abbey went back to reading her book. She didn't notice the oldest two slip out.

"Hello."

She looked up at them. The one that said it was smiling politely. "Good morning," she replied.

"We're Fred and George Weasley," the other one said, and they both held out their hands. She shook them.

"I'm George," the first one said. "And that's Fred."

Abbey nodded. "I'm Abbey Potter."

It was like a comedy scene. Both their mouths fell open.

"As in.. _the Abigail Potter. _Like.. _the Harry Potter_."

"I guess. People don't usually put _the _in front of my name."

"Don't you even know who you are?" Fred asked, laughing.

"I'm Abbey," she shrugged.

"What about your parents?"

"They died," she said slowly.

"Nobody's told you how?" George asked.

"Obviously not," she snorted. "But I'm guessing your going to tell me."

"Well, You-Know-Who killed them, of course. He was trying to kill your brother. And your brother's the only person in the world who's ever survived the killing curse."

"So.. Harry's the one with _the _in front of his name, then," Abbey giggled. "I'll have to call him that from now on."

Fred and George grinned at her. "Want to be friends?" they said together.

Abbey laughed. "Why not."

* * *

**A/N: So, Abbey meets the Weasleys! And, if you've read the character pairing, you'll guess who she ends up with. But, and this is no lie, that happens in Deathly Hallows. Well, there's chemistry before, but you'll just have to wait. Please review, and give me ideas for what could happen. I already know what I'm doing with a certain map *winks* and laughs are guaranteed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello. I'm updating quite quickly because it's summer holidays, but for about a week after Friday I won't be updating much, if not at all. I'm going to my Nan's house and then I'm going up to London to see the Harry Potter tour. I can't wait. I'll be updating again after that.**

**And another note. My friend Emily (LaLaLullaby) helped me write this chapter, or sat next to me while I did, so yeah. Thank you and go check out her channel.**

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not J.K. Rowling, but I really can't wait to see her creations in real life! HP Tour, here I come :D**

* * *

Abbey soon found out that she was very similar to Fred and George. They all had the same sense of humor and found pranks very funny. Abbey was glad that they had come to sit in the same compartment as her.

They explained to her why everyone knew who she was, and what had happened to her. They also explained about their family.

"The two that came in with us were Percy and Bill," Fred said, eating a packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. Abbey had found that Wizarding food was actually quite nice, and she had indulged in a chocolate frog.

"Percy's in his third year," George continued, "and Charlie's in his seventh."

"Percy's a stuck up idiot," Fred said, and Abbey laughed.

"Wow, you must really adore your brother," Abbey snorted.

"Yeah, we're really close," Fred grinned. George, though, was looking out the window.

"We're here!" he cried. They all grabbed their bags and made their way off the train, making sure to leave all the rubbish where it was. Hogsmeade station, as Abbey soon learned it was called, was full to the brim, and Abbey lost sight of Fred and George.

"George! Fred!" she yelled, digging through the crowd to try and find them.

"Do you need some help?" a girl asked. She had shoulder length pink hair, and twinkling eyes. "I'm a prefect. I'm here to help."

"I don't know where to go," Abbey muttered, still looking around for the bright orange hair she really wanted to see.

"Ah," the girl said, "you see that big bloke over there? You need to go over to him. He'll sort you out. I'm Tonks by the way."

"Thank you. I'm Abbey," she replied before running off in the direction Tonks had pointed her.

The man was huge. His hair was bushy and he had a big bushy beard to go with it.

"Yer'll be Abigail Potter, eh?" he asked.

"Abbey," she corrected him.

"Okay. Now yer'll be coming with me. I'm Hagrid. Go get yerself a boat to go in."

Abbey did as she was told, and was relieved when she found Fred and George already in a boat.

"Where did you go?" George asked.

"I got lost," she muttered, her face flushing.

"That blokes a bit scary," Fred snorted, looking at Hagrid.

"He seems nice enough," Abbey shrugged. "We're going to Hogwarts!"

* * *

The boat ride was considerably longer than Abbey thought it would be. But, even though it was freezing on that September night, Fred and George kept her entertained with telling numerous jokes and stories of their pranks.

When they finally arrived there, Abbey was bouncing in her seat.

The castle was huge, and all the windows sparkled from the light inside. It looked like something out of a Disney movie, and Abbey couldn't wait until she called this her home for the next ten months. The grounds were also titanic, with what looked like a sports stadium next to the castle.

"That's the Quidditch stadium," Fred explained, pointing to the stadium.

"Quidditch? It sounds like some kind of foot disease," Abbey snorted.

"Close enough. Especially with those bludgers."

"Now bludgers, that sounds like a tongue disease," she grinned.

Abbey looked back at the castle. It was time to get off the boats, and Abbey nearly fell over as she did so.

The first years all went in an alphabetical line into the castle, and then were filed into a classroom.

"Now," a teacher said who was called Professor McGonagall, "you will be taken into the Great Hall and sorted into houses. While you are here, your house will be like your family. The houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor," Fred and George cheered, "and Slytherin." The twins expressions turned sour, and they started booing. A tall brunette boy turned around to glare at them.

"Okay, now follow me," McGonagall said, picking up a stool that had a hat on and walking out the door. They followed her through a hallway, and then through a very large door.

There where four tables set up horizontally, and a table set up vertically. She noticed Dumbledore was sat there, and thought it must have been the teacher's table.

The first years lined up down the hall, and McGonagall put the stool down in front of the teacher's table. Suddenly, a rip in the hat started to sing.

"_Welcome, first years,_

_Hogwarts welcomes you,_

_Greetings, other years,_

_We welcome you too,_

_There are lessons to learn,_

_And mistakes to be made,_

_But when the clock turns,_

_You would've all have changed._

_Now, let the sorting happen,_

_To welcome our new students,_

_For we are a family,_

_And there are things to learn."_

__"That didn't rhyme," the boy in front of her grunted, and she noticed him as the one that was glaring at Fred and George.

"Scarlett Annell," McGonagall called, and a girl with curly blond hair walked forward and sat down on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" it yelled, and Scarlett jumped. She got up and walked slowly to the table on the far right.

McGonagall continued to call names.

"Owen Paterfield," McGonagall yelled, and the boy in front of Abbey went up and sat on the stool.

"SLYTHERIN!"

He got up, smiling smugly, and walking over to the Slytherin table, which was on the far left.

"Abigail Potter." Abbey noticed McGonagall give her a reassuring smile. Everyone in the hall turned to stare at her.

She walked up slowly and sat on the stool. The hat barely touched her head before it yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Fred and George gave her thumbs up, and Abbey sat down on the Gryffindor table, which was in between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

Fred and George soon joined her at the Gryffindor table, and Dumbledore stood up to make a speech.

"Welcome first years," he started, "to our school. For the next seven years, you will be learning here. Please let me tell first years and remind other years that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. Now, I will not delay you any longer, let the feast commence!"

The gold plates in the middle of the table suddenly had food overflowing on them, and Abbey grinned as she helped herself.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! The Sorting Hat's song was a bit lame, but I me and Emmy had a proper laugh making it. This is Emmy's version:**

**_Welcome, first years,_  
**

**_Hogwarts welcomes you,_**

**_Greetings other years,_**

**_You pieces of poo,_**

**_There are lessons to learn,_**

**_And mistakes to be made,_**

**_And by the end,_**

**_You'll probably get laid,_**

**_Now let the sorting happen,_**

**_To welcome our new students,_**

**_For we are a family,_**

**_Don't be scared when Dumblydore rapes you._**

**__Tah for that Ems. *laughs* Please click that little button saying review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! Tomorrow, I'll upload another chapter, and then that'll be it for a week. If I don't upload tomorrow, it's because I haven't had time, because I have to go to town anyway. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns this. And whoever wrote _Star Wars _owns _Star Wars. _Yeah, you'll just have to read to find out what _Star Wars _has to do with it. **

* * *

Abbey thought there was only one word to describe the food at the feast.

Delicious.

"Who makes this stuff?" she asked George, digging into a chicken leg. She thought she had ate more in that one night than she had eaten for at least a couple of months.

"The house elves, I think," he replied, also eating. His plate was filled with more food than Abbey's was.

She stopped eating. "What are house elves?"

"There like- like these elves, that live in your house," he shrugged.

"Do you have one?"

"Nah, Mum does everything herself."

Abbey shrugged and got back to eating. By the time everyone had finished, she felt as though she was about to explode.

The Gryffindors, led by the Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl, were taken back to their dormitories. The Gryffindor dormitories were in a tower, behind a portrait of a lady.

"The password is Hungarian Horntail," the Head Boy said. The portrait swung open, and everyone filed through.

"The girls dormitories are on the left," the Head Girl announced, "and the boys on the left. The first year dorms are right at the top."

Abbey waved goodbye to Fred and George, and went up the spiraling staircase that led to her dormitory. When she was at the top, although feeling dizzy, she opened the door and went in.

It seemed she was the last one to go in. There were five beds arranged in a pentagon shape, and the one empty she guessed was hers. All the other girls looked as though they had already introduced themselves to each other.

"Hi, my name is Angelina," the girl on the bed next to her smiled. She seemed tall, and she had brown eyes and long black hair that was currently braided. "Angelina Johnson."

"And I'm Alicia Spinnet," another girl smiled. She also had brown eyes, but her hair was brown.

"I'm Abbey," Abbey smiled politely. She expected everybody already knew who she was, but she was just being polite.

The other two girls were sat on one bed, sniggering. One had straight, blond hair that was almost at her elbows, big blue eyes and scowl that suggested something bad-smelling was permanently under her nose. The other, shoulder length curly brown hair, again blue eyes and the same scowl.

"Ignore them," Angelina whispered, and, with a glance towards them, she moved and sat on Abbey's bed. Alicia followed her lead.

"They think," Alicia started, "that if they become friends with you, they'll become famous. We heard them talking about it when we came in. Pair of bimbos."

Abbey snorted. "Famous?"

"Well, yeah..." Angelina shrugged.

Abbey turned and glared at the 'bimbos', then gave Angelina and Alicia a polite smile. "Thank you."

"No problem." They moved back to their bed.

Abbey climbed into her pajamas, and got into bed. It was incredibly comfy, and she fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

It took her a while to realize where she was when she woke up in the morning. As she turned over, thinking she was still in her small yet comfy bedroom. She opened her eyes slowly, and jumped to see four other people in the room with her.

She smiled as she remembered the recent events, then jumped out of her bed and got changed into her new school robes. Her uniform consisted of a grey pleaded skirt, a white blouse, a tie with the colors of Gryffindor (red and gold), a grey jumper with the Gryffindor logo on and a black robes with the Gryffindor logo and colors. It was, surprisingly, comfy.

Today would be her first day of lessons. She didn't know what classes there would be, and she didn't know any of the teachers.

Making her way towards the Great Hall, she stopped to have a look around the Entrance Hall. There were silver suits of armour all around the room, and there were many portraits. Mostly all the portraits were snoozing, but some others were glaring at Abbey menacingly.

Shrugging, she continued onto the Great Hall. Not many students were down, and Abbey suspected she was early. She sat down and helped herself to some toast, spreading jam on it. As she took a bite, she looked to the teacher's table. All the teachers were down. McGonagall and Dumbledore were talking animatedly. A man sat next to McGonagall was joining in with them. He was very short. Next to the short man, there was man with long, black, greasy curtains on hair. His face looked shallow, and his skin was very pale. He looked as though he was looking straight at her, and Abbey checked over her shoulder to see what her was looking at. When she decided there was nothing interested there, she started to wonder why he was staring at her. She looked at her hands on the table, a line between her brow.

"Good morning, Abbey," George smiled as he sat down next to Abbey.

"How are you, this delightful day?" Fred asked, sitting down on her other side.

"Good morning. I'm fine, thanks. And you?"

"We're good," they said together, both helping themselves to as much food as they could get their hands on.

"Looking forward to lessons?" she asked casually.

They both turned to stare at her, their eyes narrowed. "Was that a serious question?" George snorted.

"Well- er- I was just trying to make conversation!" she spluttered, reaching for another piece of toast. Fred and George both laughed. Even though she had only known them for a day, it felt as though she had known them forever.

Eventually, the Great Hall filled up, and then emptied again as everyone left for lessons. During breakfast, they were given out their timetables and Abbey, Fred and George all had Potions first.

After breakfast, the trio made their way to the Potions dungeon together. As the class was allowed into the classroom, the three chose a table at the back of the classroom. The teacher was the same, greasy haired man that had been staring at Abbey during breakfast. Again, he was staring. Frowning, she pulled her book out of her bag. _Magical Drafts and Potions. _

"I," the teacher said when the class settled down, "am Professor Snape."

He spoke very slowly, and, Abbey thought, sarcastically. Fred and George's shoulders were shaking with silent laughter. She looked down at the table to stop Snape seeing her laughing.

"I will be teaching you Potions this year," he continued. "And because of how often I teach Gryffindors and Slytherins together, I know how disagreements break out. Now, let me tell you this, if a single argument breaks out between you, the whole house of whom started it will find themselves in detention for a month. Have I made myself clear?"

There was a murmur of consent throughout the classroom.

"And, it seems, we have ourselves a celebrity here. You look an awful lot like your mother." He was again looking at Abbey.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked dumbly. Fred and George broke out into laughter beside her.

"But have the arrogance of your father," Snape said, his eyes narrowed.

"I know right. Darth Vader is an arrogant pig," she snorted. A few people started laughing, and Abbey thought they must be acquainted with non-magical things.

"Outside."

Sighing, she stomped out of the classroom, dragging her feet along as she did.

* * *

**A/N: So, _Star Wars _reference! Please leave a review, and I'll try to get another chapter up tomorrow. And, Darth Vader is in fact my father. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! Yeah, I really have nothing to say. That is so strange! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. Nor will I ever be, sadly. Sigh. **

* * *

Abbey lent against the wall outside the Potions classroom, smirking. She didn't know why she was smirking, but she had had fun inside the classroom annoying Snape.

After a while, Snape stalked out of the classroom. "Miss Potter, you have earned yourself a detention. I expect you to be at this classroom at eight o'clock sharp, and if you do not, you will receive detention every day this week. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Yes, who?"

"Yes, Snape."

"Professor Snape."

"Yes, Professor Snape."

"And for the attitude, you will receive another detention tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" she screamed. "Oh my god, I hate you!"

"Join the club," he sneered. "Now get back in that classroom and brew me Cure for Boils."

She did a mock salute. "Yes, sir," she said before walking back into the classroom. Fred and George were looking at her expectantly as she sat down.

"Gave me detention tonight and tomorrow night," she shrugged. The twins stifled laughter.

"Would you like us to have detention with you?" Fred smiled.

"Why?" she asked, a line forming between her brow.

"Because we're friends! That's what friends do!" George exclaimed.

"Er- okay then?" she muttered, half-smiling.

"Cool. George?" Fred said looking to George."

"Fred?" George grinned. They both stood up.

"We would just like to say that we find your lack of cleanliness absolutely disgusting," Fred smiled mock-sweetly.

"And that your Christmas present this year shall be many bottles of shampoo and conditioner," George finished.

Snape glared at them. "It seems you have earned yourselves a detention with Miss Potter tonight."

There were sniggers all around the classroom. Fred and George took a bow before sitting down.

"And that has earned you detention tomorrow night, too."

The grin on Fred and George's faces got wider. Abbey giggled as she started brewing her potion.

* * *

As Abbey walked to dinner that night, she laughed at a joke Fred and George had told. The lessons that day had been fine other than potions. Defense Against the Dark Arts, with Professor Chidlings, who had apparently only started teaching said subject that year, was fine, and he even said that he thought Abbey would excel in the subject. Herbology had been fine, but rather boring. Professor Sprout was nice enough.

She ate her dinner slowly, and was sad when it came to an end. She _really _didn't want to have detention.

"C'mon, we don't want to be late," she sighed as she finally decided she couldn't eat anymore food.

George snorted. "It'll be fun."

"How will it?" she asked.

"Because... it just will!" Fred answered.

"Right..." Abbey muttered as she stood up. Fred and George also stood up, and they followed her out of the Great Hall and to the Potions dungeon.

They all stood outside, looking at each other expectantly. "Ladies first," Fred grinned, bowing down and pushing her forward.

"Men just before," she smirked, walking to behind George and pushing him. They all started arguing, and only stopped when Snape opened the door and glared down at them.

"I have found someone to take your detention," he sneered, stepping back. Behind, stood a short man who seriously looked like he had seen better days. He had grey hair that looked like it had never seen a hair brush, and his teeth were yellow.

"This is Mr. Filch. He is the caretaker, and he will be taking your detention tonight," Snape announced. Filch smiled evilly, before nodding at Snape and gesturing for them to follow him.

He led them to a door, and they all went inside. The walls were stacked high with random things that had obviously been confiscated. Abbey looked around with her eyebrows raised; this stuff really looked interesting.

"Tonight, you'll be helping me sort out my office," he started, sounding gruff. "If I hear you've pinch anything, it'll be straight up to Professor Dumbledore for you, got it?"

The three first years nodded obediently, and got to work. Filch left after about ten minutes, mumbling about "stupid fifth years setting off fireworks in the hallway".

"Hey, look at this," George said, holding up a piece of parchment. He got his wand out of his pocket and tapped it. "Reveal your secrets."

"What's that do?" Abbey asked, looking closer at the parchment.

Fred laughed. "Doesn't the name say it all?"

"Right, name," she mumbled as something appeared on the parchment.

_Mr. Prongs, as much as he enjoys Mr. Weasley tack for rule-breaking, begs him to get back to what he was told to do. Mr. Padfoot agrees with Mr. Prongs, also adding that Mr. Weasley should think of what he should solemnly swear to so. Mr. Moony says that Mr. Weasley should get back to his detention, and Mr. Wormtail says that he should steal something from Filch's office. _

The three burst out laughing. "Oh..." Abbey panted, trying to catch her breath. "Let me try." George held out the parchment, and Abbey tapped it, repeating George's spell.

_Mr. Prongs says that Miss. Potter should think twice before getting into trouble, and that he is incredibly angry with her. He also adds that she should go to bed as it is way past her bed time. Mr. Padfoot, while laughing at Mr. Prongs' rant, agrees with him and is sure her mother would be most angry with her. Mr. Moony adds that, if Miss. Potter doesn't feel like sleeping, she could read a book, or finish some homework. Mr. Wormtail says that he is most pleased to meet Miss. Potter. _

"How come I get had a go at?" Abbey giggled. "I don't think they like me."

"And who does?" George teased, and Abbey smacked him on the arm.

"What are you doing?" Filch said, standing at the door.

Abbey, thinking quickly, went up and hugged him, hoping that Fred and George would seize the opportunity to steal the map. "You're my favorite teacher," she mumbled.

"Get off me!" he ordered, shoving her.

"Let me down gently, why don't you?" she cried, mock wiping her eyes. She went to walk out the door, but stopped and started walking backwards to the point where she was before, and flicked her hair, which was now getting down to her waist, over her shoulder and stormed out. She heard Fred and George sniggering behind her, and heard footsteps meaning they had followed her.

She stopped around a corner, and waited for them to catch up.

"Did you get it?" she asked, grinning. Fred pulled the parchment out of his pocket.

"We'll have to try and figure it out tomorrow," George smiled.

"Okay. Good night." She turned around, and walked back to her dormitory. Maybe detention wasn't as bad as it seemed.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and please reviewing. It makes me happy! And I hope you enjoyed :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded for a while, but I went up to London. I totally recommend the Harry Potter studio tour.. it was amazing. I loved seeing all the sets and costumes, and the place is literally full of surprises. The only thing I didn't like was the Butterbeer, which was absolutely disgusting. Luckily I live in the UK, so I only had to catch a train up to London, no dodgy plane flights. Anyway, this chapter's quite short because I'm still tired, but I'll write some more. I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. My name is... Spartacus! No, I'm joking, it's Katie really. Anyway, I own nothing except Abigail Lily Potter.**

* * *

Abbey dragged her feet along the floor the next morning as she walked to breakfast.

She had gone to bed pretty late last night, and she wished she had taken the map's advice and gone to bed earlier.

"You got it?" she muttered as she sat down next to Fred and George.

Fred smiled at her, and tapped his pocket.

That morning they had charms first, taught by Professor Flitwick, the tiny man that was talking to McGonagall and Dumbledore the previous morning.

"Point your wand at your feather, and say in a clear voice 'winguardium leviosa'!" Flitwick instructed.

Abbey pointed her wand at the weather in front of her. "Winguardium leviosa!" Nothing happened.

She glanced around the room, and realised that the spell was meant to make the feather fly. Smirking, she picked the feather up and swung it around like one would a paper aeroplane.

"Brrroooommm!" she smiled.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" Flitwick asked, standing in front of her. He was a few heads shorter than her.

She looked at him with wide eyes and a blank expression. "I'm not sure."

He sighed, and pointed his wand at the feather, levitating it back down onto the table.

"Use the spell," he said, nodding to Abbey's wand.

"Winguardium leviosa," she said clearly this time, and the feather flew into the air. "It's flying!"

"Good," Flitwick nodded, walking off to work with someone else.

* * *

They had History of Magic next. Hard as she try, Abbey just couldn't stand to pay attention longer than half an hour. Professor Binn's, who was ghost, droning voice was a perfect lullaby.

"Get the parchment out," she muttered to George, who was sat next to her. Fred, who was sat on the other side of George and was listening to her, pulled it out of his pocket and put it on the table in front of them.

"Reveal your secrets," she said, smiling. She really wanted to know what the map would say to her today.

_Mr. Prongs says that Miss Potter should get back to her lesson. Mr Padfoot, Mr Moony and Mr Wormtail have no other choice than to agree with Mr Prongs._

"There must be something else," Fred whispered.

"Let me see," she murmured. "They said something about solemnly swearing last night... I solemnly swear that if you show me what this paper is, I'll concentrate on my lesson."

One word appeared on the parchment.

_Close._

"I solemnly swear I'm naughty."

"I solemnly swear I'm going to curse some Slytherins."

"I solemnly swear I'm a wizard."

"I solemnly swear my grandma had a beard."

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

As if a hand was writing on the parchment, words formed.

_Messrs Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail are proud to present the Marauders Map._

The trio looked at each other with wide eyes, and George opened the map.

"It's a map."

Inside, there was a map of the entire school, showing where everyone was.

"We're here," Fred said, pointing to three dots with the names 'Abigail Potter', 'George Weasley' and 'Frederick Weasley' next to them.

"Frederick?" Abbey giggled, looking at Fred.

"Abigail?" he smirked back.

"George!" George cried out, but covered his mouth with his hand when everyone in the class turned to look at him.

"Needs to go to the toilet," Fred finished lamely. Abbey burst out into a fit of giggles, and had to bury her face in her hands.

"Well, if you must," Professor Binns said awkwardly, before turning back to the chalkboard, "1264, Goblin-Wizard rivalry had reached an all time high..."

George narrowed his eyes at Fred, before getting up and trotting out the door. Abbey grabbed the map, and looked around. Dumbldore was pacing around his office, Filch was walking through the corridors with Mrs. Norris at his side.

"Who's Mrs. Norris?" Abbey asked, looking at Fred for an answer.

"Filch's cat," he answered, not looking away from doodling on his text book.

"Who names a cat Mrs. Norris?" Abbey snorted.

Fred looked up at her skeptically. "Filch?"

"Oh, yeah, maybe," she said quietly, flushing. "I knew that."

"Sure, you did."

* * *

**A/N: Did we enjoy? I'm sure we did! Just to say, I know I've made a few mistakes with the story. I know Tonks was a Hufflepuff and wasn't a Prefect. I'm not going to change it because I think Tonks deserves to be a Gryffindor. And, I know I made a mistake with the Marauder's Map. The names are in the wrong order. Most of this was written before I went, and, because I brought a copy of the Marauder's Map (£30 :O), I realized it's wrong. I also brought a wand (Hermione's), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and a quill pen. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey! I won't be updated as regularly as I had for the first eight chapters, and I'm going to speed up the development. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. Never will be. Nuh uh. Such a shame... I am really running out of funny disclaimers! Shame on myself!... -_-**

* * *

Abbey found herself in detention a rather lot in the following weeks. Since discovering the Marauder's Map, herself, Fred and George had found so many different places in Hogwarts castle that she was sure most students didn't know a thing about.

For one, there was the kitchens. Abbey, Fred and George made regular trips there, and the House Elves were only too happy to make them food. They basically begged for them to eat their food. Abbey was sure she'd need bigger uniform by Christmas.

They also made themselves acquainted with Peeves. He was a poltergeist that had lived in the castle since it was first built. He seemed to take pleasure in annoying the teachers and students, and admired the Weasley twins and Abbey's tack for rule breaking. He even asisted them with some pranks.

The term came and went, and soon it was Christmas. As much as she felt guilty for abandoning Harry at Christmas, she chose to stay at Hogwarts, using the excuse she had lots of homework, which wasn't much of a lie. The teachers had made sure they'd be doing more homework than playing with any new Christmas presents. Of course, Abbey wasn't expecting much.

On Christmas, she found herself being woken up by loud giggling and squealing. Moaning quietly, she turned over and opened her eyes slowly. Angelina was jumping on her bed and Alicia was ripping open a package.

"Morning, sleepy-head," Alicia laughed.

She looked over at the other two. She had learnt their names were Gabrielle Henson and Treasure Carlingtonn. She had fight the urge to snort when she found out she was called Treasure. Who called their kid Treasure? She just thought to herself, _it must be a Wizard name. _Anyway, Gabrielle and _Treasure _were grinning at two boxes over-filling with make-up. _And not just any make-up_, she thought sourly, _expensive make-up by the look of it._

Sighing, she looked down at the end of her bed. There were a few parcels there. She picked up the smallest, and opened it to find a Euro glued to a piece of card. Why would anyone give her a Euro? She lived in England!

Even though she already knew who sent it, she saw the tidy writing of Aunt Petunia signing it from the Dursleys. She took one look at the stupid Christmas present before throwing it at a wall. It slipped down behind a piece of furniture. _I hope I never have to see the stinking thing again, _she thought miserably.

She picked up the next package, and smiled as she saw Harry's messy handwriting. She wondered what he had sent her. She had sent him a bar of Honeydukes' chocolate that she had found in the kitchen, as well as a bottle of pumpkin juice. There was nothing on them saying: _look at me! I'm a Witch! Blah blah blah!_

She opened the package, and laughed when she saw the pair of boots. He must have saved up all the money he could find to buy her these. She felt a wave of guilt as she wished she had sent him more. She would just have to send him all the food she could find in the kitchens in the new year.

There was two more packages left. One was from Alicia and Angelina, and it was a new quill and ink pot. She thanked them, put it in her bag and watched them open her presents. She had sent them each a bar of chocolate she had found in the kitchen.

"Where did you get these from?" Angelina asked, holding it up.

Abbey tapped her nose, and laughed at the envy on Gabrielle and Treasure's faces.

She opened the last package. It was from Fred and George. She had sent them an old Muggle cassette player that she had stolen from Dudley's room, along with a Nursery Rhymes tape.

They had sent her a Wizard book that was obviously second hand, but she appreciated it nonetheless. The title was _What To Do When Your Being Attacked By A Jinkly-Puff With Hurt Feelings. _She laughed and put it on her bed side table. She noticed another package that was concealed by her robes that were hanging off the end of her bed.

There was a note:

_We asked Mum to send you something. The only condition is that you'll have to wear it. Merry Christmas._

_F & G_

She frowned as she opened it. There was a tin of mince pies, which she gratefully ate one. There was also a jumper, which had the letter _A _on. She laughed and slipped it on over her pajamas. It was actually incredibly comfy.

After putting the pies, quill and ink pot away, she slipped her new boots on (which she absolutely adored), put the book under her arm and made her way into the common room.

She found Fred and George sitting by the fire trying to push buttons on the cassette player, Fred about to pull the tape out of the cassette-

"Wait!" she cried, grabbing the cassette. "Don't do that, you'll ruin it. Look."

She got the cassette player, put the cassette in, and pressed rewind. It made the funny rewind noises, then she pushed play.

_Twinkle, twinkle little star._

_How I wonder what you are._

_Up above the world so high,_

_like a diamond in the sky._

_Twinkle, twinkle little star._

_How I wonder what you are._

"What is _this?_" George snorted.

"It's a nursery rhyme. Muggles sing it to their children," Abbey answered, handing the cassette player back. They looked at her skeptically before the three dove into a conversation about the Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff last Monday.

* * *

**A/N: _Cos it's not hard to fall, when you fall like a cannonball... _Sorry, I was belting out Cannonball cos I iz a weirdo. Anyway, click that review button, it makes this face - :( - change to - :) - [REVIEW]**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey! Quite a short chapter, but eventful I guess. Enjoy :-)**

**Disclaimer: I'm out of funny disclaimers. I do _not _own Harry Potter. That belongs to J.K. Rowling. Not me. _Stop pressuring me! _:'(**

* * *

After Christmas, classes started as though they had never finished. Snape still entertained himself while the class was doing work by glaring at Abbey, and she nearly always returned with glares twice as horrible. She _really _did not like Snape.

All the other teachers were fairly nice to her, and didn't give her, Fred and George detentions as regularly as Snape did.

There were certain classes she couldn't get her mind around though. Like History of Magic. What was the deal with that? _She should rename it nap time, _she thought to herself. Another one she didn't understand was Astronomy. _Yes, there are stars. _She understood why they needed Potions, but she was absolutely rubbish at it.

* * *

"Hey, Abbey," George said as he sat down next to her. Fred sat down as well.

"Yeah?"

"We've got an idea for a prank," Fred smiled, and they proceeded to tell her about it.

* * *

Abbey was sure that if McGonagall didn't kill them, she would. She was stood in the middle of corridor, dripping wet, her robes singing about how amazing Gryffindors were.

_Gryffindors are the best._

"I hate you," she snarled at Fred and George. They grinned sheepishly.

_They always beat the rest._

"I - am - going - to - _kill - _you!" she hissed, her fists twisting murderously.

_So shove that in your face._

Fred and George were perfectly dry, and their robes were _not _singing about how amazing Gryffindor was.

_You lousy little pests._

Fred and George had thought it a good idea. They had told her about this, and she had said it would all go wrong. Of course, she didn't listen to her. She had just followed them around to take joy in their failure.

The twins had asked Peeves to pour water on all the Slytherins he could find, and it wasn't just any water. Fred and George had put a spell on the liquid so that it made their robes sing about how amazing the Gryffindors were. Unfortunately, there had been no Slytherins around. Fred and George, thinking Abbey had told them, asked Peeves to tip water on Abbey. Just after her robes started screaming, Snape came round the corner and told them off, saying that the Slytherins had been called into a meeting because something happened in their Common Room. He seemed to take great pleasure to see Abbey this angry.

They were currently waiting for McGonagall to bit their heads off.

"What has happened here?" McGonagall cried, staring at Abbey.

"We tried to stop her!" Fred cried, and Abbey frowned.

"Her fashion sense is simply _terrible,_" George whined, flicking his hand.

Abbey found all the anger washing out of her, and held her stomach as she laughed.

"IT'S ALIVE!" Fred yelled.

"That will be enough, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said, shaking her head. "Whose idea was this?"

Fred and George opened their mouths to speak, but Abbey got their first, "all of ours, Professor."

The twins raised their eyebrows at her, and she shrugged. She hadn't forgotten their first Potions lesson when they offered to have detention with her.

"Very well. Go and get changed, and I expect you in my office in fifteen minutes. Bring your robes with you, and I'll stop them singing. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley, come with me now."

George and Fred mouthed the words _thank you _to her, and she waved to them before heading off to her dormitory to get changed.

* * *

Professor McGonagall seemed content with giving them two nights detention polishing the trophy room, and deducting ten points from Gryffindor. Gryffindor was already far behind Slytherin, so it wasn't going to do them any favors. McGonagall wasn't able to get her robes to stop singing fully, though she quietened them to a low hum. She said the effects would wear off, but it still annoyed Abbey for Professor Binns kept saying, "please stop humming, Iselbald." Of course, Iselbald was an amazing name, but it didn't go with her hair, and George only too gladly said. She had snorted at him.

She had got her revenge on them, of course. She managed to put a spell on their food so it repelled culinary, and it was awfully funny to see them eat soup with their hands. Even Dumbledore was grinning slightly.

* * *

**A/N: Quite a short chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else to add. I have a minimum word count, and that's 700. So we're fine. Please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I have a new Beta Reader! Yay! Um.. hi?**

**Beta Reader: Xx Ashlyn Malfoy xX - Thank you ! :) Go check out her stories.**

**Disclaimer: Me no J.K. Rowling. FIRE! MARSHMALLOWS!**

* * *

There was one day of the year that Abbey was very wary of.

April Fool's day.

She knew Fred and George would be planning something, something that people would remember for years. That's why that day should took extra precautions.

She found a spell in her textbook that repelled water, so she enchanted her uniform with it. She couldn't think of what else they could do, she she just made sure she had her wand where she could reach for it quickly.

"Good morning, Abbey dearest," George smiled as she sat down.

"Would you have any idea of what day it is?" Fred grinned.

"April Fool's Day," she murmured, placing her hand on her wand.

"And what other life changing events happened on this day?" George grinned.

"Someone played a prank?" she said dumbly, shaking her head.

Fred and George rolled their eyes. "We were born, idiot."

Her face fell blank. "And I knew that," she said slowly. "Which is why I'm going to go and get your present from my dormitory."

She turned on her heel and ran back up the stairs, searching frantically for something to give them. Finally, she came across a red lipstick that was left on Gabrielle's bedside table. Laughing at herself joyfully, she ran back down the stairs and gave it them.

"A lipstick?" Fred asked skeptically.

"A magic lipstick," Abbey said, nodding.

Fred and George exchanged glances, before looking back down at the pitiful present. "When's your birthday?" George asked.

"Why?"

"So we know when to _not_buy anything," Fred said, sighing.

"Well, it's good I didn't tell you when it _was _my birthday," she sighed, dropping back down into her seat.

"You've already had your birthday?" George asked, frowning. She shrugged.

"And you didn't tell us?" Fred choked.

George looked down at the lipstick. "Tell us your birthday and we'll give you your lipstick back."

"It's not even my lipstick," she shrugged, grinning.

Fred smirked evilly, before pulling Abbey's wand out of her pocket, standing up and holding it high above their heads. Abbey, being short, couldn't reach it.

"I hate you," she screeched, standing on his foot.

"Tell us your birthday," George smiled.

"January the first," she muttered, defeated.

Fred and George looked at each other, smiled, and Fred threw Abbey the wand.

"See, we always win," Fred grinned, sitting down.

"Except when you don't," she said, frowning. Fred looked thoughtful.

"You make an excellent point."

"Don't I always?"

"Except when you don't."

"Yeah, I hate you."

Fred and George grinned at each other.

"Except when you don't," George laughed.

"Yeah, I'm going to go now. Goodbye, idiots." She got up and walked towards the stairs. When she was halfway up, the stairs beneath her turned into a slide, and she fell down.

"What did you _do?_" she moaned, looking at the perfectly normal stairs. _Don't look so innocent, _she thought sourly. _Did I just talk to stairs?_

"When a boy goes on the stairs to the girl dormitories, it turns into a slide," George shrugged, trying to hide a smile.

"Why would you know that?" she asked suspiciously.

"You ask too many questions," Fred scoffed. "I thought girls were meant to be stupid."

That simple sentence earned him being repeatedly slapped by all the girls in the room that heard that, and being cursed by Abbey.

"Okay! Okay! Girls are the smartest things alive!" he finally yelled. Most of the girls backed off, while others stood glaring at him.

"Sorry, can't hear you," Angelina laughed, kicking him in the shin.

Fred rolled his eyes, and sat down on the floor. "Will the whole population of girls marry me to show how much I don't think they're stupid?"

All the girls looked at each other. Some just shook their heads, some mimed vomiting.

"I feel rejected," Fred muttered sadly.

"As you should, brother," George laughed.

* * *

"Happy birthday," Abbey muttered suddenly. The three were sat by the fire. Fred and George were playing Wizard Chess, and Abbey was reading.

They looked at her. "About time," George scoffed.

"Well, no one told me it was your birthday!" she said defensively, putting _Pride and Prejudice _down; this was the book she had stolen from Aunt Petunia.

"You make a excellent point," Fred nodded, then a smirk covered his face.

"Nope, not going through _that _again," she laughed, getting up. "Goodnight, Fred, George."

"Goodnight Abbey dearest!" the twins cried together, and Abbey giggled as she walked up the stairs to her dormitory.

* * *

**A/N: Emily (LaLaLullaby) is sat next to me being annoying -_- Send her hate mail my friends! And you will become Darth-peoplers. YAY! MARSHMALLOWS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry it's been such a long time. My computer's been VERY slow, and I had my top brace fitted and my bottom brace adjusted yesterday so I couldn't go to school because I haven't had much sleep. **

**Beta Reader: xX Ashlyn Malfoy Xx - Thank you so much :) I suggest you go and read her stories.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling she doesn't have super dodgy teeth.. :/**

* * *

"_We all live in a yellow submarine,_

_We didn't like the colour so we painted it green,_

_Green is for the army so we painted it red,_

_The submarine sank and now we're all.. dead!" _

Abbey turned the corner and found Fred, George and Lee laughing on the floor. She sat down next to George.

"Right," Fred said. "Abbey, I dare you to kiss George."

"Why is it always me?" she moaned.

"Because it is," Fred shrugged. "Now kiss him."

Abbey rolled her eyes and kissed George on the cheek.

"You never said where! My turn! Okay," she said thoughtfully. "Fred.. I dare you to lick the Fat Lady's face.."

Fred started choking on what once was laughter, and George and Lee's laughter grew louder.

"But- but." Fred muttered, his face going red. "That's gross."

"You're only blushing 'cos you fancy her," Lee laughed.

"Fred loves the Fat Lady! Fred loves the Fat Lady!" Abbey chanted.

"George, do something!" Fred muttered. Grinning, George put his hand over Abbey's mouth. Snarling playfully, she bit him.

"That's mean!" George cried, kicking Abbey's leg.

"That's meaner!" she cried back, trying to stop herself laughing. Unfortunately, she failed.

"What is going on here?"

The four turned around to see McGonagall followed by Dumbledore.

"You are out of bed out of hours," she said sternly.

"But- but _please_ Professor!" Abbey pleaded. "I dared Fred to kiss the Fat Lady and it'll be funny!"

"What idiocy!" she cried.

"Now, Minevra," Dumbledore said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Let the children have their fun, and I'm sure the Fat Lady will appreciate the attention. Now, as long as they go straight to bed after, I see no problem. What say you, Minevra?"

McGonagall looks hesitant. She threw glances between the children and the headmaster, before finally sighing. "Okay, Professor."

"Yay! Dumblydore!" Abbey cried.

"And as long as Miss. Potter never calls me that again," Dumbledore added, his eyes twinkling.

"Okay, Professor Dumbledore," Abbey smiled. "Dumblydore," she whispered so that only George could hear her. He bit his lip to stop himself laughing.

"Let's go!" George cried, and Abbey grabbed the back of Fred's robes and started pulling him towards Gryffindor tower.

"How are you so strong?"

"How are you so ugly?"

He mimed thoughtfulness. "You make a good point."

* * *

"Lick it."

"No!"

"Lick it!"

"No!"

"LICK IT!"

"Okay, fine, okay," Fred whined. Abbey had a tight grip on his hair, and laughed as she let go.

Fred looked at the portrait with narrowed eyes. The Fat Lady was currently snoozing, snoring gently. Glaring back at Abbey, he took a step towards the portrait and licked it.

"Ahh!" the Fat Lady screamed. "What _are _you doing!?"

"BED TIME!" Abbey yelled. It was really astonishing that she didn't wake anybody up. "Toe fungus!"

The portrait swung open as the Fat Lady still shouted at Fred.

"Who picks these passwords?" George grumbled.

Abbey, ignoring him, sprinted up the stairs to her bed.

* * *

_Abbey walked past Hagrid's cabin and into the forbidden forest. As she reached a rather large tree, her mouth fell open. In a clearing, there was a herd of unicorns. Slowly, Abbey walked forward and held out her hand..._

"AHHH!"

Abbey woke with a start, grabbed her wand off her bedside table and pointed it at where the disturbance had come from.

"What h-h-happened?" Angelina yawned from her bed.

"There's a spider!" Treasure cried.

"Seriously? A spider?" Abbey snorted. "You woke me up because of a spider?"

"It's huge!" Treasure cried.

Abbey rolled her eyes, got up and walked over to where Treasure was pointing. The spider was no bigger than half of her baby fingernail. Sighing, she picked it up and put it out the window.

"And next time," Abbey hissed to Treasure, "you wake me up because of a stupid spider, I will damage your face. Clear?"

"Crystal," Treasure muttered, climbing back into her bed.

Abbey climbed back into hers, and fell back into her dream within a number of minutes.

_A baby unicorn moved forward and sniffed her hand. Suddenly, the foal vanished into a cloud of black smoke. Black creatures started making their way towards her. Soon, her dream turned into a nightmare..._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please review. This story won't drag on much longer, and I think I'm going to skip her second year because there won't be much in it. So, keep an eye out for PS after this one finishes.**_  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So here it is! Last chapter! Hope you have enjoyed this story, and the series so far. For the next story, I will start a new story. I have already written the first two chapters...**

**Beta Reader: xX Ashlyn Malfoy Xx - Thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, she would have written more for a story. But I have set a new word minimum for the next one! **

* * *

Abbey found that the last few weeks of school passed really quickly, and she found herself wishing that she didn't have to return to the Dursleys.

She found herself wondering regularly what that dream had meant. Of course, her first suspicion was that it had something to do with Lord Voldemort, but she had quickly pushed it out of her head. It was impossible. He was dead. She started to focus more on her upcoming exams, not stupid nightmares.

The end of year exams came and went. She hadn't really been worried about what results she would get, as she was doing quite well in all her subjects except Potions and History of Magic.

She had got high marks in everything else, and surprisingly passed History of Magic. She just passed Potions, and she was sure that was because of her last minutes steal-Angelina's-notes tactic.

Soon, the day came for the end of term feast.

"Quiet, please," Dumbledore said, waving his arms gently. The hall fell silence, and every pair of eyes in the room were on the Headmaster.

"We have come far this year," he said. "I am certain that we have made new friends between each other, and that these friendships should last through the summer into next year. Now, I will not wait any longer. Eat!"

Everyone dug in, and Abbey felt a sense of sadness in her stomach. She had called this castle home for the last year, and she knew it would feel very strange returning to the Dursleys. Here, she and the twins had found their way to the kitchens, and they helped themselves to food whenever they felt like it. In Privet Drive, she would be lucky to get food once a day.

* * *

She had packed the previous day, so when she woke up on the day of her return to the Dursley's, she looked for anyway to postpone her inevitable journey home. When she found no other way to clean the dormitory or re-pack her trunk, she started walking to the Great Hall. The trunks were taken to the train by Filch, so she made sure to leave it in an obvious place, otherwise he was sure he would purposely forget it.

"Good morning," she mumbled quietly as she sat down next to Fred. She looked up at the food, then placed her head on the table. The thought of food just made her feel sick.

"What's eating you?" George asked.

"I don't want to go back," she moaned. "I want to stay here." As she said that, a picture of Harry popped into her head, and she felt incredibly guilty.

"We can always write to each other," Fred suggested.

"I don't have an owl," she murmured.

"We can always write to you," George smiled.

She looked up at him. "I've see your owl. There's no way I'm having _that_ murder on my hands."

"Who's murder _would _you like on your hands?" Fred asked.

She grinned. "Is that a rhetorical question?"

He rolled his eyes. "We love you too, Abbey."

* * *

The train ride seemed short where they spent it talking. They talked about their next year at school, and who would take over the Defence Against the Dark Arts teaching post since the current one was retiring.

The train drew to a stop at King's Cross. After they went though the barrier, she hugged Fred and George one last time before walking over to where she had spotted Uncle Vernon.

"Where's Harry?" she asked.

"In the car with Petunia and Dudley," he grunted.

Abbey looked back at the Platform. She could still make out who were the magical kids, seeing their parents for the first time in months. In a couple of months, she would be returning here. Returning home. Returning to her friends; her family.

"C'mon."

Abbey did as her Uncle said, following him out of the train station to where her brother awaited.

* * *

**A/N: All done! Thank you for reading, and all of the reviews. They really make me smile! Anyway, keep an eye out for the next story, which shall be called Abigail Lily Potter: Red-Headed Rebel.. I think. I still haven't decided. Anyway, it's set in her first year because I couldn't be bothered to write the second one. Anyway, it should be up in a week or two. THANK YOU :D **


End file.
